Impact protection devices are needed to safeguard individuals such as sports participants, military personnel and others engaging in high risk activities. Traditionally, openings have been required in impact protective material for it to be breathable. Even with openings present the remainder of the material can create a hot, moist interface with the wearer. The presence of such openings can also compromise the level of protection such materials can offer. Moisture absorbent material has been used in combination with impact absorbing material to reduce the moisture problem. This has only been successful to a limited extent, in part because the moisture absorbing material becomes saturated and the moisture remains in contact with the wearer. Accordingly, there is a need for a protective device that performs moisture control and impact protection functions.